Nice Work, Daddy!
by mAu0103
Summary: One Shot - 7x22/8x01 extension/missing scene. "Sequel" to Take A Breath.


Disclaimer; I don't own anything related to OTH

* * *

 **Nice Work, Daddy!**

Haley met her husband's gaze with a smile the second he pulled back, and immediately moved her right arm around his broad shoulders; her other hand still grabbed around his arm that were resting on the mattress next to her. She allowed herself to pause for just a second, which was more than enough time to feel the tingling sensation in her stomach quickly appear and slowly start to spread its way throughout the rest of her body, as she stared deeply into Nathan's sparkling, blue eyes. They reflected exactly the same as hers; genuine happiness. "Nice work, Daddy!" She grinned as they both let out a happy laugh before Nathan claimed her lips once again.

As they moved their lips slowly together, Haley slid her hand that was resting on his back, into his hair. And when she carefully raked her nails across his scalp, she felt him involuntarily press his body even more into hers, pressing her further into the mattress. "God, I love it when you do that." He mumbled against her lips, and smiled when he felt her repeat the action.

He moved his hand down to her waist and rested it there, while he silently asked for permission to enter her mouth with his tongue as he swiped it over her bottom lip. The need to feel more of her was quickly spreading throughout his entire body like a wildfire.

It had been a while since they'd actually been together like this, and he was okay with that. Haley's health and well-being always came first, and he would never pressure her into doing something she wasn't ready or wanted to do. So, every time they got closer and more intimate with each other, and no matter what they ended up doing; whether it was hugging, kissing or more, Nathan _always_ waited for her as he let her be in charge of how far they would take it.

He couldn't help but groan out loud when she opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to seek out her own. He could feel a slight difference in the way she kissed and touched him tonight compared to earlier. She was less hesitant and less reserved in the way she met his lips, with the accompanying soft moans that escaped her as their tongues danced together. Her hands was also a little more exploring as opposed to earlier, as this time he could really _feel_ the way she moved her hands against him. Yet, he didn't push for more, seeing as she was still in a vulnerable state, and he wanted her to be as comfortable as she could possibly be with everything.

Haley reveled in the familiar way it felt to have Nathan's weight on top of her, pressing her into the mattress, as well as the sensations that shot through her body by their sensual kiss. A kiss that was slowly increasing in intensity when she allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. She felt how delicate and careful he was with her, as he kept the wandering of his hands to a minimum. Leaving her to be fully in charge of what the next step would be. She was amazed at how patient and understanding he'd been with her throughout these last few months, and felt a tiny tug on her heart as her mind went back to the last time they'd been together. That night was still a little blurry to her, and she couldn't really recall everything seeing as she hadn't exactly been herself back then, but she remembered how gentle he'd been with her. In the way he looked at her, touched her, and kissed her. That night was the first time in a long time she'd felt alive.

When she felt Nathan pull away from her lips, she opened her eyes and met his gaze. Their heavy breaths mingling as they were only inches away from each other. She raised her left hand and cupped his cheek, grazing her thumb over the contours of his cheekbone, while looking deeply into his eyes before she moved in and placed a tender, lingering kiss on his lips. She then placed her hand against his chest and started to push lightly as she sat up. She held his gaze as he shifted onto his knees and sat down on his legs so they were tucked underneath him. She repositioned herself and mirrored his position as a slight blush quickly heated her face. Her heart started to pound furiously against her chest when she felt his hand touch the exposed skin of her knee.

"Are you okay?" His soft voice cut through the silence as he carefully smiled at her.

Haley bit down on her lip and slightly lowered her head, still holding onto his gaze as she did. She then returned his smile and breathed in as she moved her hands to the knot of her robe, slowly undoing it while softly nodding her head. Once she had removed her robe entirely and placed it at the edge of the bed on top of the comforter, she placed her left hand on top of Nathan's hand that were still resting on her knee. Her right hand then carefully moved to his chest, gently pushing her fingers against it before lazily moving them down to the hem of his t-shirt. She had to swallow hard when she saw the tiny flicker in Nathan's eyes as she did, and when she tugged lightly at the material he raised on his knees and pulled it off in one quick motion before throwing it to the side. Her eyes immediately turned to his naked chest, causing her tongue to swipe over her lips as her eyes then wandered up and down his well defined chest and abdomen - heat firing through her body as she did.

Nathan felt his heart rate pick up in speed by the way Haley was looking at him. The way her eyes seemed to appreciatively move over every surface of his upper naked half. And when her eyes finally landed on his own, he reached out his right hand around her back and pulled her body up against him so they were both standing on their knees, mere inches away from each other. He felt the soft touch of her hands on his chest before moving delicately to his shoulders and then to his arms. He closed his eyes for a second as she kept stroking her fingers lightly up and down his arms, indulging the amazing feeling of her gentle touch against his skin. When he opened his eyes again, he met her beautiful smile. It stirred something so deep within him, that he had to catch his breath, right before he leaned in and lightly touched his lips to hers, unable to restrain himself by the intense need to feel her. He cupped her cheek with his left hand while he moved his lips so tenderly against hers. When he pulled back again after a short moment, a low moan escaped her as he traced his hand down to her shoulder and further down her naked arm. He met her gaze once he shifted his hands to the hem of her tank top, causing her to shiver ever so slightly as his fingers grazed the skin of her stomach. And when she pulled her lower lip in between her teeth as she raised her arms above her head, he gently pulled the top off of her before dropping it to the floor - leaving her in nothing but a pair of white cotton panties.

This time it was Nathan's turn to appreciate the view of his wife's naked chest. He couldn't help but feel himself react by the sight of her full, naked breasts, her toned stomach, and the delicate curves of her waist and hips. His girl really was beautiful.

Haley started to feel a little self-conscious as Nathan continued to wander his eyes all over her, almost completely naked, body. At the same time, she felt the stir in the pit of her stomach radiate down between her legs when she noticed how he responded to the sight of her as she moved her eyes to the bulge in his pants. She then carefully grazed her fingertips against his lower stomach, and dipped her fingers into the waistband of his sweatpants; an action that seemed to break Nathan out of his trance, as he then quickly removed his sweatpants before returning to the same position in front of her. The next second his hands were at her waist, pulling her body flushed against his own. The skin on skin contact caused Nathan to let out a groan as he stroked his hands up and down her back, while he connected his lips against her neck - feeling her arms snake around his shoulders as he did. He sucked and nibbled along the column of her neck while he lowered her back down to the mattress - her legs immediately clasping around the back of his thighs.

Nathan worked his way down her neck, leaving hot, open mouthed kisses at every surface of her scorching skin. As he reached her collar bone, and then continued to her chest, her hands moved to the back of his head while she arched her body into his. "Nathan." She whimpered when her lower half came into contact with his as he involuntarily jerked his hips against her.

Haley clenched her eyes shut while running her fingers through the hair at the back of his head, and felt her skin burn with desire from where he kissed his way down to her breasts. His right hand traced down the side of her body to the side of her thigh and squeezed it gently, before moving it back up to cup her breast. His lips then enclosed the apex of her right breast, and when she felt his tongue flick over her hardened nipple, she moaned deeply and arched her back into the mattress. It was hard to keep up with the amazing sensations that continuously washed over her as Nathan kept up with his ministrations. Her entire body fired with tingles, making her mind all hazy, as the intensity of her lust and need was building fast.

She traced her hands down his back, and added the light pressure of her nails as she went back up again, knowing how much it spurred him on. "Haley." Nathan groaned against the skin between her breasts and arched his hips into her lower half, as he started to move further down her body. His hands firmly placed around her torso with his thumbs right under her breasts as he worked his lips down to her bellybutton. Kissing his way around her stomach while his hands slowly moved downward to her waist.

Haley loosened her legs around the back of his thighs and let her feet gently stroke up and down his legs. When she felt his mouth getting closer to the edge of her panties, she sucked in a sharp breath while she moved her right hand into her hair; grabbing a fistful of it as she let out a breathy moan. When she suddenly felt Nathan stop what he was doing, she opened her eyes and looked down at him. She was about to beg him to continue, when she halted herself as she saw what he was doing. His eyes were transfixed on her stomach accompanied by that beautiful smile of his. He let his left hand then trace over her stomach until he rested it between her bellybutton and the edge of her panties. Haley felt her heart skip a beat once he raised his gaze and met hers. The mix of emotions reflecting in his eyes caused her eyes to fill with tears in an instant. She smiled at him, and when he then leaned down and placed the most tender, lingering kiss against her stomach, she could no longer hold them back.

She moved her hand to the back of his head and softly grazed her fingers through his hair, while the tears silently spilled out of the corner of her eyes.

Tears of joy, love and pure happiness.

She closed her eyes and felt a shiver run through her body as she felt Nathan's hot breath against her lower abdomen while he traced his nose and lips back and forth a couple of times, and finishing with another soft kiss before he moved himself back up her body.

When Haley fluttered her eyes open, she looked straight into Nathan's clear, blue eyes - smiling down at her. "I love you, Haley James Scott." He declared in a low whisper while looking deeply into her eyes.

The magnitude behind his choice of words hit something deep within her and caused Haley to close her eyes for a brief moment before she tenderly cupped his face. Her heart was almost jumping out of her chest by the way he looked into her eyes, and she felt more alive than what she had done in a long time. She was finally feeling more like herself again, and she knew the reason to that was nothing, or no one else other than her wonderful, amazing husband hovering above her right now. There really weren't enough words to fully express how much she loved this man. "I love you too, Nathan." She whispered hoarsely as a lump formed in the back of her throat. "So much." She added before she pulled him down to connect their lips. Her entire body was still buzzing from minutes earlier, but now it felt like she was about to combust as their lips met in a fiery kiss. The heat was radiating between them, and the desperate need for one another increased ten-fold in a matter of seconds. When air became an issue they both quickly removed their last item of clothing; neither of them interested in postponing their inevitable joining any further, as it had developed an explosion of unadulterated need and want between them at this moment.

After that, it didn't take many seconds before they were joined together, both crying out loud by the very feeling of being so intimate with each other again. And since it had been so long since the last time, combined with the thorough build-up they'd had, their encounter didn't take long before they both succumbed to their orgasms - their respective names heard as breathy whispers as they fell softly off of their lips when they hit their peaks.

"I've missed this." Haley spoke up, after they'd finally settled back into bed under the covers and feet facing the right direction. She let her fingers dance over his naked chest as her head rested on his shoulder.

Nathan smiled softly to himself. He knew she was talking about this moment right now, where they were wrapped in each others arms, simply enjoying the closeness and the stillness that surrounded them. And he had missed this too. He'd missed everything. He had missed his girl. "Mmh, I've missed this too." He said and ran his fingers through her hair.

Silence once again filled the room, however, the silence was comfortable and welcoming as they both let their minds wander.

"You know…" Nathan started and turned his head slightly as he felt Haley turn to look at him. "…that night, must've been when we conceived, cause…" He trailed off.

"…tonight was the first time we've been together since then." Haley finished in a low voice. Their gazes still locked.

"Are you okay with that? I mean…that it happened the way it did, or when it did?" Nathan asked carefully and watched as she pulled her lip in between her teeth while she kept tracing her hand along his chest.

"Yeah…" She started out after a moment. "I mean, it was a difficult period in my life, and that day was one of the heavier ones, but at the same time, that was also the day when I saw that tiny, little spark of light which was the first step for me to get back to the road that I've been at now these last few weeks - the road that's been leading me to this moment. Back to us, and back to myself." She paused and smiled softly. "That was the turning-point for me, and _you_ are the reason why I managed to get to that point, and even push me further in the right direction once I did. So yeah, I'm more than okay that we conceived that night. That fact that you are not just a memory from that night, but that you're actually a part of me." She finished and couldn't help but smile when she saw Nathan's face light up with a beautiful smile of his own.

He then leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against hers, smiling as he heard an almost quiet moan leaving her as he did. "I like the thought of that..." He said as he pulled back. "That I'm a part of you right now." He smiled softly and wiped away a single tear that escaped the corner of her eye with his thumb.

She felt her eyes fill with more tears as she thought about it. Nathan actually had planted a seed of light inside of her that night, of course without any of them knowing at that time. But thinking about it now, made her heart flutter with an immense love. The thought of that night was definitely something that she was going to keep close to her heart for the rest of her life.

* * *

 **AN** ; Apparently I've hit a wave of inspiration, which is usually normal for me when I'm supposed to be studying. I'm the queen of procrastination...

Anyway. I originally didn't plan on doing this one shot, even though I mentioned the idea of Lydia being concieved that night in one of my earlier one shots; "Take A Breath". Yet somehow, I ended up here. And as you probably gathered, this takes place between those two scenes in 7x22 and 8x01. However, I'm not sure if the end works with their cuddle scene in 8x01, but at least I gave it a try.

Either way, I hope you enjoyed it. And thank you all for taking the time to read! Both new and old ones :)

And to everyone in Montreal this weekend; I'm happy that you finally get to meet the cast! They truly are the most wonderful human beings, and it really is a dream come true - I should know.


End file.
